


Oo-de-lally Slash

by Minerva McTabby (McTabby)



Category: Robin Hood (Disney 1973)
Genre: Filk, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the most blatant ejaculation metaphor in any Disney cartoon. Yes, that scene where they're playing in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oo-de-lally Slash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



> The [original Oo-de-lally](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGzyDnIocug) on Youtube.  
>    
> 

Robin Hood and Little John  
Flirting in the forest,  
Cute and sexy glances say  
Come hither, wanna play?

Way to make it obvious  
They're falling for each other,  
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally,  
Can you feel the gay?

Never mind subverting  
Any paradigms for certain,  
They're just squirting and a-spurting around!

Rudely interrupted  
When a voyeuristic sheriff  
Tried to join the boys as they were going down...

Robin Hood and Little John  
Fleeing through the forest,  
Phallic symbols flying by  
To make it more risqué.

Luckily they find a tree  
To carry on in privacy,  
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally,  
Can you feel the gay?

Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally,  
Can you feel the gay?


End file.
